roleplayteamfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rahagi
Rahagi urodził się 3 tysiące lat przed wydarzeniami na Azeroth. Śmiercionośny elf pochodzący z najmroczniejszego miejsca we wszechświecie. Pod wpływem masowego ataku uciekł do Azeroth gdzie mieszka do dziś. Wygląd ---- Nie różni się niczym szczególnym od zwykłego rycerza śmierci, ale podczas walki zapada w żądze krwi co sprawia, że mniej czuje ból i ma obsesje na mordowaniu. Najczęściej można go spotkać w zbroi z wielkimi czaszkami na naramiennikach jako symbol swojego rodu i olbrzymim mieczem, do którego zwraca się "Kakuzu". Ma krótkie, czarne włosy postawione stale na jeżyka i bladą jak ściana skórę. Podczas każdej rozmowy i większości walk nie oddaje żadnych emocji. Charakter i wymowa ---- Rahagiemu znudziło się mordowanie ludzi jak za życia więc postanowił zrobić coś przez co będzie pamiętany jako nie mroczny charakter. Jego obecnym celem jest zniszczenie zdrajców, którzy zamiast bronić planety przyłączyli się do Sargerasa. Słowa,które go obecnie najbardziej cechują to: spokojny, opanowany, potężny, nieustraszony, odważny, kulturalny. Jego głos brzmi jakby był ochrypłym starym elfem. Gdy wpada w szał jego oczy się zmieniają. Czerwone gałki z czarną tęczówką, która nadaje dziwny wzór. Historia w skrócie ---- Rahagi pochodzi z planety zwanej "Xorus". Mieszkały na niej istoty zwane Vizardzi. Pewnego dnia wybuchła na niej wojna o władzę między pięcioma rodami. Wygrał ją Ród Śmierci. Po wielu latach władzy doszło do powstania. Cztery rody sprzeciwiły się dowodzącemu i wypowiedziały mu wojnę. Podczas tej wojny armia Sargerasa zniszczyła planetę a Rahagiego jego ojciec wrzucił w portal planetarny by go uratować. Mroczny elf pojawił się na planecie zwanej Azeroth. Wiele stuleci opłakiwał to co się stało na Xorusie, ale gdy doszedł do siebie postanowił gdzieś zamieszkać. Kontynent zwany Kalimdor nie posiadał sprzyjających terenów, więc przekradł się na pewien statek, który płynął na północny wschód. Niedaleko od lądu zaatakował statek olbrzymi potwór po czym uciekł. Elf dopłynął wpław do lądu. Odpoczął po długim pływaniu a następnie podróżował aż doszedł do miejsca, którego szukał: Icecrown. Zamieszkał tam a przez te lata jego ciało zaabsorbowało runiczną moc,której tam było pełno. Używając mocy Vizarda i runicznej stworzył armie szkieletów, ale żaden z nich nie był Vizardem więc stworzył małą kulkę, która posiadała niewyczerpalną energię, która służyła do obradzania swoich towarzyszy mocą. Chciał zapanować nad tutejszymi ziemiami, ale pewnego dnia przyleciały smoki niszcząc jego armię. Wiele z nich stracił wtedy życie. Rahagi w walce z pięcioma aspektami: życia, snu, czasu, magi i śmierci cały czas stawał się silniejszy. Smoki zapieczętowały jego moc i skazały na wieczną nie siłę. Po tysiąc leciach ćwiczeń cześć jego siły została odpieczętowana. Także zauważył, że przez ten czas część jego stała się dobra więc postanowił pozbyć się tej części i podzielił się na dwie osoby. Kirk jego dobra część a zła nosiła imię Rahagi. Kirk zamieszkał z wysokimi elfami, przygarnęła go jedna z najbogatszych i wychowała na bardzo dobrego elfa. Jednak musiał stamtąd bo król nie znosił jego obecności. Trafił do Goldshire gdzie poznał swoją miłość, z którą się ożenił i żył szczęśliwie. W tym czasie Rahagi mieszkał w Plaguelands a że nic nie miał do roboty to udawał, że służy Lich Kingowi. Po jakimś czasie chciał się znowu połączyć z Kirkiem i postanowił go odnaleźć. Zniszczył mu małżeństwo i po czym się z nim scalił. Ich połączona forma posiadała przydomek Ringus i mówił, że jest Bogiem Śmierci. Siejąc zniszczenie został sprytnie pokonany umieszczając w nim małą iskierkę, która rozsadziła jego ciało. Po kilku latach z niewiadomych przyczyn jego ciało poskładało się i wróciło do życia ale znowu podzielone na dwóch elfów. Pomyśleli, że jak tak jest to niech tak zostanie. Rahagi wstąpił do Ebon Blade i walczył z Lich Kingiem a Kirk pogrążony utratą swojej żony przyjął ośmieszające imię Izanagi. Po pokonaniu Lich Kinga Rahagi zabrał rycerzy śmierci do Plaguelands i stworzył państwo, które zostało zniszczone przez paladynów. Amezis stworzony z ciała Rahagiego poprzysiągł zemstę. Stworzył cieniste ostrze, które podczas wojny się pokruszyło, ale wojna została pokonana. Rycerze chcieli go zabić myśląc, że to przez niego były wszystkie wojny. Jednak umarł broniąc swojej kuzynki Kaylethie przed atakiem demona. Demetri nie wiadomo skąd się wziął ale mówił, że jego ojciec to Kirk. Był elfem,który mieszkał w Stormwind. Szkoląc wiele sztuk walki został generałem elitarnych sił zbrojnych. Jednak przez pewną pomyłkę został zamknięty w więzieniu i skazany na dożywocie. Po dziesięciu latach oszalał i poprzysiągł zemstę na Stormwind. Uzbierał armię szkieletów i ruszył na miasto. Jego armia została odparta i zniszczona a on został ścięty. Kirk Izanagi Postanowił pochować godnie Amezisa i tak uczynił. Dowiedziawszy się, że jego kuzynka to chrześniaczka jego miłości postanowił się nią opiekować. Dotarli do pewnego budynku niedaleko Tarren Mill, nazywano to gildią bohaterów. Tam Sesha i Lathander podali mu pewną substancję, która niby niszczyła plagę. Ale u niego zamiast ją niszczył to w nim ją obudziła. Prawie zabił wilkołaka Itzaela, ale został pokonany, przygnieciony szafą i odcięto mu głowę. Po trzydziestu latach został w tajemniczych okolicznościach wskrzeszony pod pewną wieża, z której wyszedł dziwny wilkołak. Zaczął szukać tego kto go wskrzesił i trafił do Lakeshire. Tam uzdrowił elfkę, którą zaatakował Demetri wyciągając jej odłamek miecza z okolic serca. Jej znajomy Lethes przez to zaatakował go a on jednym ciachnięciem topora przeciął mu tętnice aż po udo i się wykrwawił. Wskrzesił go za namową jego syna ale ten pobrał cząsteczki Vizarda i sam się nim stał. Wraz z Lethesem, Rahagi poluje teraz na zdrajców i ich przełożonych. Cytaty, najczęściej używane słowa. ---- *"Nie walcz z tym czego nie rozumiesz." - przed walką do osoby, która chce się z nim bić *"Nie chce mi się Ciebie zabijać...znudziło mi się to." - podczas walki *"Znudziło mi się zabijanie takich jak ty dawno temu." - jak widzi bandytę czy jakiegoś rozbójnika *"Nie wytrzymam" - gdy Adhara się do niego przyczepia *"Nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić." - Do Elizry jak się czegoś boi Plotki ---- * podobno był wielkim wojownikiem. * podobno zabił swoją żonę i synów * niektórzy mówili, że jest z kosmosu by podbić Azeroth i porwać wszystkie kobiety * podobno był w związku z Alextraszą * podobno był przy zabiciu Lich Kinga * podobno uprawiał kontakt płciowy ze smoczycą w w ludzkiej postaci * podobno boi się tego co sam siał, czyli śmierci Kategoria:Durne